Baylee In and Out
Plot Baylee was going into a warehouse, getting something she need. Story Show that the butler are putting the crank and drug in the pile. Gerald Butler and Earl Grey come in the room with the crank and drug. Gerald Butler: These drug are very a lot of cost, careful. Earl Grey: Once these drugs are sale, people better be back with cash in their cash. A noise came from the vent. Earl Grey: What was that? Gerald Butler: Nothing, Master. In the vent, it show Baylee in a black ninja suit, moving on. Baylee take off her walkie talkie. Baylee: (On Walkie talkie) Sam, Sam. It's me, Baylee. I copy, this is Baylee. Sam is in a unknown place with Red. Sam: Baylee, Baylee. It's me, Sam. Can you read me back? What do you see, Baylee? Baylee is out of the vent and see what was in front of her. Baylee: Crank and fucking drug, Dude. Fucking drug. Sam: (To Red) Crank and drug, Red. Red: Sweet. Sam: Ok, are there anything else you can see? Baylee look around and saw nothing. Baylee: No, I can't see shit. Red: (On Walkie talkie) Baylee, there is a basement near by you on your left, but since you can't see anything, there is also a light for you to see that is on your right. Move slowly and try not to get spotted. Baylee move to her right slowly and move her hand on the wall to feel the light. Once she did, she turn it on and saw the basement door. Baylee: I found it, guys. Then a noise came from the basement. Baylee: What the... Sam: Baylee, get out of there and find a good hiding place. Baylee: Did. Show Baylee in the vent, again. The butler getting out the basement with drug in their hand. The basement door was door when they are all gone. Baylee: It clear. Sam: Ok, hurry and get 3 fucking drug and crank and get out. Baylee run in the basement and saw a lot of drugs. Baylee levitate the drug and the rest and get out. Baylee: Ok, now how do I get out? Red: There is a way in the vent that can lead you out. But be careful, Earl Grey have noticed people in his vent and he would kill them. Baylee move in the vent and be careful. Earl Grey heard a noise from the vent. Earl Grey: Butler! Someone is in the vent, go and destroy them, now! The butler started to rain up the vent and try to find Baylee. Baylee: (On Walkie talkie) Guys, Earl Grey notice it. Red: Hurry, you are almost there! Baylee move fast, then got outside. Earl Grey and Gerald Butler are now outside and saw Baylee. Earl Grey: You are the one who came in. Gerald Butler: Butler, attack! The rest of them came outside with the fighting pose. Baylee look around. Sam: Baylee, You're trap! Now what?! Baylee started to smile. Baylee: I gotta fight! The butler started to run up to her. Baylee jump on one of them and punch it hard and it flew away. Baylee use her tail to grab their neck and strangle them. Baylee take out her sword and slice them insane fast. Most started to come. She run up to them and jump up, then come down with her sword, slicing everyone's of them. Earl Grey started to run at her and punch her. Baylee backfilp and land on ground. Earl Grey take out his cane and Baylee use her sword. As they fight, they move spot to spot, place to place. Baylee was now behind Earl Grey and slice him. Red: BAYLEE, BAYLEE! ARE YOU OK?! THAT WAS A LOT OF BUTLER YOU FIGHTED. Baylee reply back. Baylee: Yea, I'm ok. Nothing I got hurt from. Sam: You got the drug? Baylee put the drug in her bag. Baylee: Yes, why do we need the stuff, again? Red: It something that the drug made everyone crazy. Not like normal drug. Baylee: Look like this mission is done, right guys? Sam: Yes Baylee, but there is a lot of mission that need to be tasks by us. Baylee get on her 4 wheeler and drive away. Baylee: Uh, who is Earl Grey? Sam: Red will tell once you get to our base. The End Category:Episodes